


Time to relax

by troubleseeker



Series: kinktober 2018 [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Masturbation, Peeping, Peeping tom Sam, Relaxing, baths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:21:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/troubleseeker/pseuds/troubleseeker
Summary: kinktober day 24 - Pegging | Leather | Lapdances |Shower/BathDean is taking a nice, long, relaxing bath after a hunt. Wash away all that dirt and have a good time doing it. Sammy watches in (semi)secret.





	1. Chapter 1

Dean left the door open. Just a crack. No way was he letting all the heat and steam slip out into cold bunker hallways, but all Sam needed was a sliver of room. 

He didn’t know if there would be fingers curling around the door jamb. Didn’t know if there would be eyes hidden in the darkness. But the possibility had his toes curling, and a smile spread across his face.

Humming along to Metallica - he’d found a second radio to instal in the bathroom, no way was he lugging his own radio back and forth - bare feet pattering on chilled tiles, he filled the giant tub.

As steaming water clattered on porcelain, he set candles on every solid, flat surface he could find. Setting the mood was important, but no way was he getting out prematurely because a towel caught fire or something. He’d scrounged the entire bunker - ok, parts of it - to wrangle up enough of them. Tealights, pillar candles, those fancy ones inside a class. All checked for spells before lighting them. 

When he flicked off the light, the room was bathed in a warm flickering glow. 

Singing along for a couple of bars, Dean knelt down next to the tub as he waited for the water to reach about halfway up. The steam hit him in the face, and he couldn’t help dipping a couple of fingers in. Foreplay to a full body plunge. 

Just another half inch and then he’d add the bubbles. 

God Dean Winchester loved bubbles. 

Fucking embodiment of cleanliness. And they smelled good too.

The music paused, the crackling limbo between songs. Dean grunted, knees cracking as he stood to fetch the soaps. Just two squirts of bubbles. 

Newbies might add more, or too early. But then you ended up with a tub that was overflowing with suds, and while that wasn’t terrible it ruined the view.

As the water level rose, bubbles frothed to fill the whole surface. He’d found the bottle of apple pie bubble bath two days ago, and it was making the room smell amazing.

The tub was almost full enough, so dean poured himself a couple of liberal fingers of scotch; humming louder to hear himself over the clatter of water. Setting the glass on the rim of the tub carefully as he shut off the water.

His eyes flitted to the door, the lights in the hall were out so there was no way to know if Sam was already peeping … but he might be. 

Dean shed his clothes quickly, sick of waiting. The liquid heat was calling his name and fuck if he was resisting its sweet cinnamon scented song.  

God it felt good. Slipping seamlessly into the tub with a drawn out groan; the ripples hidden underneath white bubbles. 

He’d loved showers since he was yay high, but creaky joints made him crave longer soaks, and finding this tub tucked away in one of the officer’s bathrooms had been a godsend. 

Eyes closed, he relaxed. Letting the heat sink deep into his bones. 

Languid, he took a sip of chilled scotch. The juxtaposition of cold and warm along with the mild burn just clicked. 

Eyes near shut in the flicker of the candles, he breathed. In, out. In, out. Hands on the rim of the tub. 

Waiting.

Waiting.

His right hand went first. Sliding into the water with a discreet swish. 

Not straight down to his dick. No. 

His chest first. The hollow of his neck, then down to his nipples. 

The water moved out of the way, and he arched his head back over the lip of the tub. Pinching at each of his nipples, and letting his gasps of pleasure echo around the room alongside the shadows. 

Breathing deep, he went lower, barely keeping up the pretense that he was washing himself. Nails swirling across soft skin till he reached his dick.

He played up his pleasure. Still completely in the dark about his potential audience. 

Sam had been peeping like a creep since he first started learning what orgasms were. Not that the kid had been very good at creeping back then. 

Not that Dean had ever minded.

“Fuck.” He hissed, hand finally around his dick.

Hot, hotter still than the water, but perfect in his hand.

He let himself pant. Let go of all the inhibitions he’d had to grow in the close confines of endless motel rooms. 

Soft gasps turned into moans.

Stilled breaths turned into whines and groans and shouts of pleasure.

His second hand dipped under the water, taking a five second detour to coat a couple of his fingers in waterproof lube. 

The hand on his dick sped up just a fraction, he didn’t need lube there. But if he wanted more than a fingertip inside of his ass it had to slide just that tad more efficiently. 

“Holy shit, that feels good.”

Relaxed as fuck, his first finger pretty much slipped right in. He upped the ante, panting loudly as he slipped a second finger inside his hole. And yeah. That’s the stretch he was looking for. 

Water sloshed over the edge, legs spread wide and knees pressed tight against the tub, Dean pressed his fingers against his prostate. He didn’t move much, flexing his fingers more to stimulate his rim than the bundle of nerves under his fingertips. 

His right hand sped up, bubbles rushing around his chest as he moved. 

Pleasure rushed up fast, and Dean cursed. Filth falling from his lips, and none of it was for Sammy’s hypothetical ears. There was just no holding it in once he started.

Head thrown back, biting at his lips, he arched halfway out of the tub when he came. Heavy breaths all he managed as he came down from his high. It took a while for his heartbeat and  the water to calm down.

With a shaking come covered hand, he reached for his Scotch again, taking a nice long drink. His other fingers were still in his ass, though no longer pressing down on his happy spot. 

With a couple of deep breaths, he settled down again. Bubbles swirling around his pleasantly flushed chest.

It would take about half an hour before he got it up again.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam wasn’t sure who’d been happier to find the bathtub. 

Dean had certainly been over the moon judging from the massive pile of bath related gear that had shown up. And Sam couldn’t blame him. He’d taken a couple of dips too. 

And shit it felt good. Good in a way no shower could feel.

But this?

Kneeling on the cold floor, eyes trained on Dean’s frame as he threw his clothes into a disorganised heap … this was heaven. He was already hard, jeans pinching when he refused to touch himself. If he rushed this he’d miss most of the show.

When Dean slipped into the water, Sam let himself palm at his dick. 

It was harder to see than in overlit motel bathrooms, but the candlelight made Dean’s skin glow, and it  _ did _ things to Sam. Make his throat go tight, and his dick hard. 

Made it hard to resist all sorts of things.

Watching Dean relax was hot, but Sam was fucking eager for things to go further. He’d seen dean put the waterproof stuff near the tub, which meant there’d be some real action, and he couldn’t wait.

The sound of his fly opening, zipper teeth clicking loose, was too loud in the empty hallway. Not that Dean would hear it over the music and his own gasps, but being sneaky meant silence. 

Sam had pride in his silence.

Barely a whisper as he started stroking, eyes trained on Dean’s arm as he played with his own nipples, and while they’d never actually touched each other … Sam could imagine what it felt like.

He could imagine how Dean would gasp and moan and squirm if they ever dared cross that final line. 

For now he watched. Balanced himself against the doorjamb with his forehead so he had both his hands free to follow Dean’s. His own nipples weren’t as sensitive as Dean’s were. 

Maybe they’d light up if Dean was the one pinching at them. Maybe that’s what Dean did. Maybe Dean’s mind too turned to sinful incest as he panted into the fragrant steam. 

He had to bite at his lip to keep silent. 

He couldn’t see all of his brother, just the bits above the foamy water … but he knew Dean had found his dick. Knew he was stroking himself.

Something changed in his face, that extra twitch as he groaned and cursed. 

He didn’t whimper when he saw Dean’s second hand go deep; slick lube glinting in the flickering candlelight. 

The things he’d do to get his own fingers in there. No. Forget his fingers! He wanted his tongue, his dick, his whole hand inside Dean’s body. Wanted to feel his heat. Wanted to hear those gasps from closeby. Without the filter of steam and space distorting his pleasure. 

He came way before Dean did. No self control left to slow down once his hand started flying.

Sam licked his lips, raising his slick hand to his mouth to get rid of any and all evidence. He’d stay right where he was, warming the concrete, till Dean headed for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika-blog.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come yell at me on [tumblr](http://ryugarika.tumblr.com/) ... feel free to, I can take it.
> 
> Comments feed me!
> 
> Check back tomorrow, for ... boot worship! And the weather stays warm and consensual.


End file.
